So Happy Together
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Yup. You guessed it. Angel and Collins sing to each other...


_A/N: Angel and Collins sing that fun little tune from 1967 …"Happy Together" by The Turtles. I LOVE that song! XD_

_This is the __worst__ thing I've ever written. Oh, well. I had fun, anyway. :)_

Angel hummed softly, a small smile gracing his features. With the pan in one hand, he grasped onto the handle of the oven door and eased it open. Angel stuck the pan inside and stood up, shutting the oven door as he did so.

"Okay, so…" Angel muttered to himself, turning to look up at the tiny clock on the far wall of the kitchen. "The banana bread should be ready in about an hour…"

Then, Angel squealed in delight as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Hey, honey." Angel chirped. He _knew_ it was Collins…he didn't even have to turn around. "I'm making us a treat…"

Angel stopped talking, however, as Collins began to croon into his ear. Swaying gently from side to side as he did so.

"_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together…"_

Angel blinked. He giggled, turning his head to look at Collins. Wasn't it too _early_ to be drunk?? Collins flashed him a cheesy grin and wiggled his eyebrows as he continued singing.

_"If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be so very fine  
So happy together…"_

And then, Collins squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his head back, bellowing out the chorus.

"_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life!  
When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life!"_

After the fit of giggles subsided, Angel turned to face Collins. He had decided to join him in the singing…he _did_ love this song, after all. And it was a fun way to pass the time. Their voices harmonized perfectly during the next few lines.

_  
__"Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together…"_

And now it was Angel who gleefully belted out the chorus with just as much animation as Collins had.

_"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life!  
When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life!"_

The two lovers once again sang together, their faces only a few inches from one another. They used wild hand gestures and facial expressions, basically talking to each other in the form of a song.

"_Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together…"_

Giggling, Angel grabbed Collins by the wrist and pulled him into the living room area.

"Angel, baby….what are you _doin'_??" Collins raised an eyebrow at him. He did not offer any resistance as Angel guided him along.

The professor's eyes widened as Angel lifted a leg, gracefully stepping up onto their coffee table. Collins grinned evilly at Angel before joining him up on the 'stage'. Angel began singing to him in a sweet voice, swaying his hips back and forth in a slightly sensual manner._  
_

_"Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together!"_

"_So happy together!"_ Collins crooned. Gripping onto Angel's hands, he began to jump up and down on the table.

"_How is the weather?"_ Angel tried to remain in key, but he was laughing too hard. He giggled, delighted to jump up and down with Collins.

_"So happy together!" _Collins choked out breathlessly, now laughing as well. Suddenly, he gasped and stopped jumping…the coffee table groaned underneath their weight.

"_We're happy together!"_ Not even noticing this, Angel continued to bounce and sing without a care in the world.

"Oh, shit. Um…_Angel_…" Collins glanced down at the table nervously, his voice filled with warning.

"_So happy toget_…_AHHHH_!!!" Angel shrieked as the table gave out from under the stunned lovers, sending them both toppling to the floor. Collins fell backwards, landing roughly on his back. Angel ended up falling on his ass. _Hard_.

"_Owww_…" Angel winced. He half laughed, half groaned. "Oh, that frickin' _hurt_!"

Collins slowly and painfully sat up, shaking off the stars. He began crawling over to Angel.

"You okay, Angelcake? I can make you feel _better_, you know…"

"I'm fine, honey." Angel smirked as Collins wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into Collins, giggling when the professor kissed his hair.

"Thomas?" The Latino grinned up at him.

"Yes, Angel?"

"That was _really_ weird…"

THE END!


End file.
